Until We Meet Again
by Ian K
Summary: A/I AU Fic. Everyone thinks Alex Whitman is dead from Tess' mindwarp. But what if someone came along and saved him? Will Alex be able to reclaim his life, including Isabel? Read and find out.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Until We Meet Again  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Roswell, its characters or story. I just used them for fun for this fanfic. No monetary benefit will result.  
  
Summary: A/I AU Fic. Everyone thinks Alex Whitman is dead from Tess' mindwarp. But what if someone came along and saved him? Will Alex be able to reclaim his life, including Isabel? Read and find out.  
  
************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
The void was all around him. He floated through it, not seeing a beginning or end. Every so often, there would be a flash of something, a false memory placed there by his tormentor, the one who destroyed him. Was this void all that is left to him? He wondered whether his mind was now gone, whether his body was just some kind of vegetable now, and his mind was trapped in this endless nothing void.   
  
But there was a voice. It was somehow familiar, but not familiar at the same time. It told him to remember, to fight, to grow strong. He could feel the energy building within him. It was a slow process. Time passed. He wasn't sure how much time, but the voice was there, telling him to fight his way back to consciousness. Slowly, the void was being filled by memories. Real memories, not ones planted there by the fiend who had used him.   
  
The voice told him to focus on one thing from his memory that he would hold onto the strongest, that he would fight the most for to keep. He immediately brought an image into the void of darkness. A woman, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, beautiful eyes, a gorgeous smile. He could hear her voice, remember the taste of her lips, the fell of his arms around her. The image of this woman gave him a center, a guidepost for his mental battle with the void. Finally, as time seemed to pass, the void began to fade, and a light appeared.  
  
"Walk towards the light," said the voice who had helped him for so long.  
  
He began to wonder if this was the voice of an angel who had been preparing him for heaven. "Do not be afraid," said the voice. "Come to the light, and you will live again."  
  
Moving towards the light, he began to feel heavy. Everything that had been in his field of vision seemed to fade. Perspective changed. The last thing he remembered seeing before coming to consciousness was the image of his beautiful guidepost. Her name was the first thing that passed from his lips as he awakened.  
  
"Isabel," he said.  
  
He found himself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Sunlight was coming in through a window. The bed was lumpy, the sheets dirty. His body wouldn't move. Only his eyes danced around and took in his surroundings.  
  
"Alex," said the voice.  
  
The same voice that had been giving him strength, who had been guiding him back to consciousness, who had helped to save him from the void of nothingness. He managed to turn his head, and saw a young woman looking at him.  
  
"You," Alex said. His voice was raw, as vocal cords strained to carry sound. "Know you."  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Not...Tess," said Alex, suddenly afraid.  
  
"No," said the voice. The girl looked like Tess, but she was dressed in trashy looking clothes, had blue hair, weird lipstick, and spoke in a heavy New York accent. "I'm Ava. Remember me? Rath, Val, and me...we came to your town months ago?"  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "Rath and Val went to New York with Max and Tess. You didn't. You helped Liz contact Max and warn him."  
  
"Well, I kind of urged her to do it," said Ava. "It was Val's double that did the actual helpin. Isabel is her name, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "Isabel."  
  
"You said her name as you woke up," said Ava. "I told you to focus on somethin to make you fight to stay alive. It must have been her. She must mean a lot to you."  
  
"She does," said Alex. "But...Tess, the mindwarp."  
  
"I know," said Ava. "I've fixed the damage she did, but it took a long time. I didn't know I was going to be playing Nurse Betty to some dude for this long when I came back to Roswell."  
  
"What happened?" asked Alex. "I thought Tess was...I thought I was a goner."  
  
"You nearly were, dude," said Ava. "Lucky for you I came along at the right moment."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Ava was driving down the streets of Roswell, trying to find her way to the home of Max and Isabel, Zahn's and Val's dupes who lived in this town. "Damned," she said, slamming her fist into the wheel of the stolen car. "I can't believe I am lost in this stupid hick town."  
  
As she pulled into the neighborhood intersection after stopping at a Stop sign, she was cut off by a car that drove past her at high speed.  
  
"STUPID GOMER!" she yelled out of the window.  
  
But she saw the driver, and recognized him.  
  
"Hey, he's one of the local Royal Four's human pals," she thought. "Alex, I think his name is. If I follow him, he can tell me where to go."  
  
Ava turned her car and followed Alex's car down the road. It wasn't easy, trying to keep up with the guy, because he was traveling at erratic speeds and blowing through Stop signs like they weren't even there.  
  
"Is this guy on crack or somethin?" thought Ava.  
  
He finally pulled up in the driveway of a house. Ava pulled off to the side of the road, and was about to get out and talk to Alex. But when she saw him, something told Ava not to approach him. He was walking towards the house, but seemed to be talking to himself. His body was shaking, and he was acting like he was delusional.   
  
"Man, maybe this guy is on drugs," said Ava to herself.  
  
She got out of the car, and crept up to a bush that was near the doorway to the house. Alex was pounding on the door. Someone opened it. Ava saw that it was her dupe that lived here in Roswell.  
  
"Tess," she whispered to herself, while listening in.  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?" asked Tess.  
  
"You destroyed my mind!" yelled Alex. "You mind warped me! I know it! I never went to Sweeden! You had me decode that book!"  
  
"Holy shit," thought Ava. "She mind warped him, and he must have broken it."  
  
Tess was obviously scared, but acted quickly to shove Alex into the house.   
  
"Shit, what's she gonna do?" thought Ava.  
  
She got closer to the house, and looked in the windows. Finally, she peaked into the right one. Ava saw Alex and Tess arguing, then saw another guy come in. Alex screamed, and Tess closed her eyes. Ava knew she was mind warping him again. Then, Alex fell to the floor. The other guy did nothing, apparently being mind warped himself.  
  
"She'll kill him," thought Ava. "No, this aint right. I remember Alex. He was an okay guy."  
  
Ava closed her eyes, and mind warped Tess and the other guy. "Kyle is his name," thought Ava. Tess was much harder to control, but Ava was at the advantage of having slightly more strength than her, due to the fact that Tess had just been mind warping two other people.  
  
She crawled into the window, and grabbed Alex. He was barely alive, but was still breathing. Tess and Kyle stood like statues, oblivious to what was going on. Finally, Ava pulled Alex out of the window, and closed it.  
  
"She'll be after us if she knows I saved him," said Ava. She closed her eyes, and made them think that Alex was still on the floor of the room, and that he was dead.  
  
Present:  
  
"After that," said Ava. "I brought you to this cabin I found. I knew I would have to do some major work on you to bring your mind back."  
  
"Wait," said Alex. "Does everyone think I'm dead?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ava. "It took some doing. Only a few people actually saw your body, because it was supposed to have been in a car crash. No open casket service when your corpse looks like it had been bashed by a sledge hammer. So, I just hovered around where Tess crashed your car, thinkin your body was in it, and mind warped everyone who looked at your corpse. Including Max, when he tried to heal you."  
  
"Why did you make them all think I was dead?" asked Alex.  
  
"Dude, I didn't know what the whole situation was," said Ava. "I didn't know who to trust, who was in league with that bitch Tess. I wanted to help you, Alex, because I know you are Liz Parker's friend, and she really was good to me when I was here last. But, I couldn't do that if I had Tess, and maybe more people, after us. It was safer for both of us if Tess thought her little deed succeeded."  
  
"So, you've been...working on me all this time," said Alex, who was slowly able to sit up.  
  
"Yeah," said Ava. "Dude, your body was here, but your mind was not. It was like, lost in your brain, and couldn't find its way back because it was totally screwed up by the mind warp. I was able to control your body to feed it, but your mind. I had to sit here everyday and go into your mind, to fix it and help it find its way back. I couldn't do it for long, though. It took so much out of me. I could only do it about two times a day, for about thirty minutes each time."  
  
"How long have I been here?" asked Alex. "How much time has passed?"  
  
"Dude, I hate to tell you this," said Ava. "But, its...October."  
  
"October?" asked Alex. "But I...you found me in March."  
  
"That's right," said Ava. "Dude, it took me like seven months to get you back in shape."  
  
Alex looked at her in shock. "Seven months!" he said. "Everyone thinks I've been dead for seven months!"  
  
"I know that sucks, big time," said Ava. "But I had to do it. I didn't know who to trust."  
  
Alex tried to stand up, but found his legs were too weak.  
  
"Easy," said Ava, coming over to help Alex back onto the bed. "You haven't used those in seven months. I've used my limited healing abilities to keep your body from going completely to mush, but its still going to be like a day 'till you move around good."  
  
"Look, Ava, I still don't understand why you did this," said Alex. "But I am very grateful to you for saving my life."  
  
"Well, I'm going to expect somethin in return, but not now," said Ava. "I also did it because you are Liz Parker's friend. When she found me sleepin in that alley, she didn't have to help me. She could have like, just left me in the gutter. Instead, she took me in, helped me get through grievin over Zahn. I owed her. But, I am going to need some help with somethin. Not from you, necessarily, but...your friends who are not of this earth. If we can trust any of em."  
  
"Look, not that I'm not grateful for what you've done," said Alex. "But how do I go about getting my life back? Everyone thinks I'm dead! I can't just walk back into town and say 'Lucy, I'm home!'"  
  
"Fact is, I don't know," said Ava. "Dude, I aint been back in Roswell since I got you out. I've been goin to the market in the nearest town besides Roswell to get supplies."  
  
"You don't know how I'm going to get my life back?" asked Alex. "Perfect!"  
  
"Look, I did everything else, now you want me to figure that out, too!" said Ava. "What the frick do I look like, Mr. Spock?!"  
  
"God, everyone probably doesn't know what Tess did!" said Alex. "I've got to warn them!"  
  
"Whoa, Gomer!" said Ava. "Like you said, you can't just go back to your hood and announce your return to life! Plus, we don't know if Tess had conspirators. I mean, I know that guy Kyle wasn't willing, givin he was totally mind warped, like you. But what about Max, Michael, or Isabel?"  
  
"No!" said Alex. "I trust them! They would never hurt me!"  
  
"Did you trust Tess before she mind warped you?" asked Ava.  
  
"Well, sort of," said Alex.  
  
"I aint takin no chances here," said Ava. "There is one person in that town I trust. I'll bring her, but no one else. Tomorrow, I'm goin to town, and I'm coming back with Liz Parker."  
  
End of Chapter One. Chapter Two coming soon.  
  
So, have I peaked your interest in the story. If I have, please do post a review of this story. Feedback from my readers is always welcomed and appreciated. Be sure not to miss the next installment to find out what happens next. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Liz Parker sat on her lounge chair on the balcony outside of her bedroom window. She was alone tonight because Maria had a date with Michael, and Max was in Los Angeles. Not that her Father would have allowed her to see him if he was in town, though they had managed some clandestine meetings lately. Liz wondered if her Father was ever going to accept that she was going to be with Max, even if she had to wait until after she graduated High School and left home to do it.   
  
"Liz Parker," said a whisper from the ladder that led up to the balcony.  
  
Liz quietly got up and approached the ladder. "Hello," she whispered.  
  
Then, a head popped up from where the ladder met the balcony. Liz recognized the face in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God, Tess...no, wait. Ava! You're AVA!" said Liz.  
  
"Second time was the charm," said Ava, climbing off of the ladder and standing on the balcony. "How's my favorite small town homegirl?"  
  
"Ava, I can't believe it," said Liz. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Long story," said Ava. "I hope you're happy to see me."  
  
"Sure," said Liz. "I mean, why wouldn't I? How are you?"  
  
"Well, I need you to do somethin for me," said Ava. "Actually, when you find out why I need you to do it, you're going to be happy. There is someone who wants to see you. I need to take you to this person, though. And I can't tell you who it is until we get there."  
  
"Just me?" asked Liz. "I don't..."  
  
"Look, Liz," said Ava. "You took me into your home when I had nothin. You treated me real good, you know. Like I was a person. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I actually want you to come with me because this person is someone you are going to wanna see."  
  
"Well, that's...cryptic," said Liz. "Why can't you tell me more about it? Why do I have to come alone?"  
  
"Because I only trust you," said Ava. "If the wrong person or people found out about you comin with me, or who I was taking you to see, then it could be, like, lights out for me, you, and this person. Catch me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Liz. "But, I'm kind of under restriction."  
  
"What, like your grounded or somethin," said Ava. "That is like, so 'Leave it to Beaver.' What'd you do to get grounded?"  
  
"Held up a convenience store," said Liz.  
  
Ava giggled. "Damned, girl," said Ava. "I leave you for a year, and you go and turn into Public Enemy number one."  
  
"Long story," said Liz. "Look, if we're going to go, I guess we'd better do it."  
  
"Come on," said Ava.  
  
"Wait, where are we goin?" asked Liz.  
  
"Just a few miles outside of town," said Ava. "Trust me."  
  
**  
  
Ava drove Liz out of town, then down a dirt road. "Hey, I know this area," said Liz. "There is some kind of abandoned mining camp out here."  
  
"Right," said Ava. "I've been using one of the cabins out here."  
  
"How'd you find it?" asked Liz.  
  
"You know a guy named Kyle Valenti?" asked Ava.  
  
"Yeah!" said Liz. "But how do you know him?"  
  
"You'll find out," said Ava. "Let's just say I got the info from him while I was picking his brain."  
  
"That's right, it was Kyle who told me about this place once," said Liz.  
  
"Here we are," said Ava, pulling up to an old cabin. As she turned off the ignition, Ava turned and looked at Liz. "Okay, before you go in, I got to tell you. You are going to be in for a shock. But the person you are going to meet is real. No illusions, no mind warps, you got my word."  
  
"Ava, you're spooking me a bit here," said Liz.  
  
"You'll see," said Ava. "Come on. He's anxious to see you."  
  
Ava and Liz got out of the car, and walked towards the cabin's door. Liz moved more slowly than Ava, worried about just what she was going to find in that cabin. Ava turned around, and motioned her forward with her hand. "Princess, if I was goin to bring you out here to do somethin that would harm you, I could have just mind warped you to do it. Trust me."  
  
Liz nodded, and walked up to the door. Ava opened the door, and led Liz inside of the cabin. The only light was provided by two Coleman lamps sitting on tables on opposite ends of the room.  
  
"She's here," said Ava. "Its okay, you can come out."  
  
A door at the other side of the room opened. Liz saw someone, a man, step into the doorway. She couldn't tell who it was at first, because of the darkness. But when he stepped out of a shadow and into the light, Liz recognized him. When she did, Liz put her hand up to her mouth and screamed. She tried to run out of the door, but she found her legs couldn't move. Liz started breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
"Liz," said Alex. "Its me. I'm alive. This is no illusion, no mind warp, no trick."  
  
"You're dead!" said Liz. "You can't be..."  
  
Alex walked over to Liz, and took her hands in his. "Feel the warmth of my hands," said Alex. "Feel the touch. I am not a ghost. I am here, I am real, and I am alive."  
  
Liz realized that he must be telling the truth. Alex was really standing there in front of her. She began to cry and smile all at the same time, then flung herself at Alex. He spun her around, and hugged her tight, as tears began to flow down his own cheeks.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Liz. "I don't know how this can real, but you're alive! Oh, Alex!"  
  
"God, its good to see you, Liz!" said Alex.  
  
Liz pulled back and looked at him. "I don't understand," said Liz. "You're supposed to be dead. Max saw your body. Valenti did, too. Tess killed you..."  
  
"So you know about Tess and her mind warp," said Ava.  
  
"Yeah," said Liz. "I...when Alex died, I never believed that it was an accident. Then, the Sheriff's office said it was a suicide..."  
  
"Suicide!" said Alex. "Oh God, my Mom and Dad think I KILLED MYSELF!"  
  
Alex turned and slammed his fist into a wall. "Calm down, dude," said Ava. "Aint nothin you could have done about it."  
  
"Alex, I don't understand," said Liz. "How are you alive?"  
  
Alex and Ava proceeded to tell Liz the whole story about how Ava saved Alex from Tess. They also explained to her why everyone was led to believe Alex was dead. Liz was upset about being deceived, but understood why. It was then Liz's turn to tell Alex and Ava everything that has happened since Alex "died". She ended off with Tess leaving Earth with Max's unborn child.  
  
"I don't believe this," said Ava. "I mean, I loved my Zahn, but I would never get myself knocked up to deceive him. And I'm not like Val and Rath, I don't try and kill my friends, neither."  
  
"Tess was raised by Nasedo," said Liz. "I'm not excusing what she did, but it explains the difference in feelings. All of her feelings were just pretense, except some twisted obsession with Max."  
  
"So, no one else was in league with Tess?" asked Alex.  
  
"No, no one," said Liz. "Kyle carried your body to the car the night Tess killed you, or thought he did, but Tess was mind warping him. I guess Ava was, too."  
  
"Yeah, sorry I had to do that," said Ava. "I didn't know who to trust."  
  
"Alex is alive and safe," said Liz. "That's all that matters."  
  
"Liz, how is everyone?" asked Alex. "I mean, I know Maria must have been upset..."  
  
"She was," said Liz. "Your death almost destroyed her. It would have, too, if Michael wasn't there for her. He helped both her and her Mom get through it. After Kyle broke his mind warp, he felt incredibly guilty about what he did."  
  
"It wasn't his fault," said Alex. "I've got to make sure he knows that."  
  
"He does," said Liz. "We helped him."  
  
Alex looked pointedly at Liz. "How about Isabel?" he asked. "Is she doing okay?"  
  
Liz smiled. "She's fine," said Liz. "Though, your death....she realized how much she cared for you. She just shut herself off from everyone for a while. She even wanted to leave Roswell, because she wanted a normal life, and everything here reminded her of you."  
  
"Liz, I know that I can't just re-insert myself into my life," said Alex. "Not without risking exposure to Isabel, Max, and Michael. At least not until we've all figured out a way to do it. But, I do want one part of my life back now. One special part. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What's that?" asked Liz.  
  
"Bring Isabel here," said Alex. "I've got to see her."  
  
***  
  
Michael Guerin woke up from a sound sleep when someone started pounding on his apartment door. "Shit," he said to himself. "Whoever that is, it better be about an alien invasion, or I'm going to kick some serious ass!"  
  
He went to the door, and opened it. Mr. Parker came storming into the apartment, not even giving Michael a chance to ask why he was there.  
  
"MAX!" he yelled. "Where are you!?"  
  
"Whoa, Mr. Parker," said Michael. "Max isn't here. He's out of town."  
  
Mr. Parker looked at Michael with an expression that could melt ice. "Michael, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you'd better give me some straight answers, or you can forget about ever coming back to work at the Crashdown! First, where is Max, and how long has he been gone?"  
  
"He's been gone for several days," said Michael. "He's in Los Angeles."  
  
"Several days," said Mr. Parker. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," said Michael. "Look, what is this about?"  
  
"Liz is gone," said Mr. Parker. "I saw her just before she went up to her room for the night, but when I knocked on her door to check on her when I woke up at one point, she was gone."  
  
"You thought she ran off with Max?" said Michael. "Look, Mr. Parker, I don't know where Liz is, but I do know she isn't with Max."  
  
"She never used to do things like this before she started going with Max Evans," said Mr. Parker. "Look, if you see or hear from Liz, you tell her to get her but back home immediately! Meanwhile, I'm going to make some calls, some of them to boarding schools!"  
  
Mr. Parker stormed out of the apartment. Michael closed the door. "Where could she be?" asked Michael. "Liz just wouldn't...wait a minute."  
  
Michael went to his phone, and dialed Max's cell phone. "Hello," said Max, in a weary tone.  
  
"Max, its me," said Michael.  
  
"Michael, its late, what's going on?" asked Max.  
  
"Have you heard from Liz?" asked Michael.  
  
"No," said Max. "Why?"  
  
"She's gone," said Michael. "Mr. Parker was just here, looking for her."  
  
"It's the middle of the night, where could she have gone?" asked Max, in a worried tone.  
  
"She might be headed out to see you," said Michael. "When are you coming back, anyway?"  
  
"I've made some progress," said Max. "But never mind that now. Call the others, see if they know where Liz is at. I'll head back to Roswell. I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"You sure she isn't just headed out to see you?" asked Michael.  
  
"She doesn't know where to find me, and LA is a big place," he said. "Look, call me if you find out anything. I'm on my way back."  
  
Michael hung up the phone, then started dialing the others.  
  
End of Chapter Two. Chapter Three coming soon.  
  
Don't miss the next installment to see what happens next. In the meantime, please do provide feedback by posting a review for this story. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

*********************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
It was early morning, and Isabel was on her way out the door of her parent's house to head to the park. She was going to meet Michael, Maria, and Kyle, to see if they could figure out what happened to Liz. "Dammit, I hope Jesse understands missing our breakfast date," thought Isabel.  
  
The thought of Jesse brought other problems into her head, such as how she was going to tell her parents and her friends that she was engaged to be married to a twenty-six year old lawyer who works for her Father. Jesse was putting more pressure on her to do it, and she planned on telling everyone when Max got back from LA.  
  
As she headed for the back door, she heard a knock at the front door. Huffing slightly, Isabel headed for the front door, and opened it.   
  
"LIZ!" said Isabel, in shock. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Liz. "Look, Isabel..."  
  
"Liz, everyone is worried sick about you," said Isabel. "Your Father is on the war path, and Max is headed back from LA to help find you. What is going on?"  
  
"Isabel," said Liz. "The most amazing thing has happened. But I can't tell you what it is. I need you to trust me and come with me somewhere."  
  
"I was supposed to meet Michael, Maria, and Kyle," said Isabel, "about finding YOU!"  
  
"Call them, tell them I'm fine, then come with me," said Liz. "This is really important."  
  
"What about the others?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Not now," said Liz. "It wouldn't be....it has to be you and me alone, for now. You were asked for."  
  
"By who?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Isabel, you wouldn't believe me unless you see for yourself," said Liz. "Come with me, please."  
  
Isabel was quiet for a moment, before finally replying. "Okay," she said. "If its important, but let me call the others first and tell them you're okay."  
  
**  
  
Isabel sat in the passenger seat of the car that Liz was driving. She didn't recognize the car, and Liz wouldn't tell her where she got it. "It belongs to a friend," was all Liz would tell her.  
  
"So," said Liz. "Max is coming back to town."  
  
"He should be back sometime today," said Isabel. "I hope this is worth all of the trouble you stirred up by disappearing."  
  
"It is," said Liz.  
  
"Yeah, well, Maria was pissed when I called her and told her that you were at my house, and wanted me to go somewhere, but that she couldn't come," said Isabel.  
  
"She'll understand when she finds out," said Liz. "But we have to move carefully. Really, the only reason I'm bringing you into it now is because you were asked for. And I think you really need to see this person."  
  
"Liz, I wish you wouldn't be so damned cryptic about who we're going to see," said Isabel.  
  
"I already went through this earlier," said Liz. "You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
Liz drove Isabel out to the old mining camp, and pulled up in front of the old cabin.  
  
"Who am I going to meet here?" asked Isabel. "The Clampets?"  
  
"Come on," said Liz. "But brace yourself for a shock."  
  
Isabel got out of the car, and nonchalantly walked towards the cabin. Liz stepped up beside her.  
  
"I just want to get this over with," said Isabel. "You being cryptic about it is getting really old!"  
  
Isabel walked up to the cabin door and knocked. Liz stood next to her. The door opened, and Ava appeared at the door.  
  
At first, Isabel thought it was Tess, but then realized that the blue hair was an indication of who it was. "Its...Ava, right," said Isabel. "What are you doing here? Are you the person I'm here to see?"  
  
"No," said Ava. "Come in."  
  
Isabel stepped into the door a little more hesitantly then she walked up to the cabin. She stood in the middle of the room, seeing only a table and a few chairs. Light came into the cabin through an open window.  
  
"Look, why am I here?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Because I asked to see you," said a voice.  
  
Isabel heard the voice, and knew it was familiar. It was a guy's voice, but it took her a moment to place it. "No," said Isabel. "It can't."  
  
A hand touched her shoulder from behind. "Isabel," said the voice.  
  
She didn't move at first. So many times since he died, she had heard his voice. Whether it was his ghost, or just a figment of her imagination, she had seen and spoken to an image of Alex several times since that horrible night he died. A couple of the times, they even touched. They danced in a graveyard once, and he held her once when she tried to give Jesse Ramirez the shove off because of her fear of comitting to him. Suddenly, the thought of Jesse seemed sully at this moment, as she was experiencing whatever she was experiencing.  
  
Isabel finally, slowly, turned, and saw Alex Whitman standing right in front of her, his hand still on her shoulder. "Isabel," he said. "I'm alive. I'm here."  
  
"I wish that were true," said Isabel. "You don't know how much I do. Alex, why are you appearing to me here, and now? And why are you claiming to be alive this time?"  
  
"Isabel," said Liz. "Alex is really here. He is no ghost, and no delusion. I promise you."  
  
Isabel turned and looked at Liz and Ava. "You can both see him?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Ava. "You aint on crack, babe. He's alive, and here."  
  
"Isabel," said Alex, putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "I know this is a lot to take in. I had to see you, and I'm sorry you were made to think I died."  
  
Tears began falling down Isabel's cheeks. Alex reached up and brushed them away. Isabel reached up and touched his cheek. "Why is this so real? Why can they see you?"  
  
"How can I convince you I'm really here?" asked Alex.   
  
Then, he leaned down closer to Isabel, and brought his lips to hers. She pulled back at first, frightened of the prospect of a ghost trying to kiss her. But then, she could feel his breath on her face. He was so real. She had to know. Alex leaned in, and she angled her lips to meet his. Then, they kissed. It was a small kiss at first, but soon their lips were interacting more passionately.  
  
Alex broke the kiss, then cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm so sorry I've been away for so long," said Alex. "But I'm here now. Isabel, I love you."  
  
Isabel was crying openly now, and would have collapsed to the ground if Alex had not caught her. He tried to move her to a chair, but Isabel stopped him.  
  
"No," she said. "Just...just...hold me. Don't let me go. Just hold me!"  
  
Alex pulled her into his arms, and kissed her cheek. "Shh, its going to be okay," said Alex. "We'll be okay."  
  
***  
  
Liz and Ava left Alex and Isabel alone in the cabin to talk. They sat down on the bed in the backroom of the cabin, and held onto each other while Alex explained what happened. Isabel listened while she kept her eyes focused on his face, in order to maintain the firm conviction that he was really here, and really alive.  
  
"So, I asked Liz to bring you here," said Alex, finishing the story of how he survived Tess' mindwarp. "I had to see you before anyone else. Isabel, you were the one thing I focused on that gave me the strength to fight my way back to consciousness. That night we kissed on the dance floor at prom, all of my dreams were finally coming true. I could feel your love for me in that kiss, and I was doing my best to project my love to you. Then, this...happened."  
  
"Seven months," said Isabel. "I...can't believe you were here for seven months, and all the time I thought you were dead. I was destroyed by your death. It took me a lot of time to put my life back together again."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Isabel," said Alex.   
  
"Its not your fault," said Isabel. "It was Tess that caused this. And it was my fault, too..."  
  
"No!" said Alex. He gently turned her face to look at his, cupping her cheek with his left hand, while his right hand reached out for her hand. "Isabel, none of this was your fault!"  
  
"I introduced you to her, Alex," said Isabel. "I let her into my life, our lives."  
  
"Isabel, she had everyone fooled," said Alex. "She was good at playing little Miss Innocent, I'll give her that. But Isabel, none of that matters now. I'm here, I'm with you, and...I want to start where we left off. Like I said, that night, at the prom, I could feel the love growing between us."  
  
Isabel looked away from Alex, as reality came back into her realm of thought. She knew what Alex wanted, but also knew the new reality that was her life now. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to a window, and looked outside at the desert. She could hear Alex get up behind her, and walk over to her.  
  
"Maybe I'm presuming, too much," said Alex.  
  
"No," said Isabel. "You're right. That night...at prom. It was the best night of my life. I was falling in love with you. When you died, I felt such loss. But....seven months, is a long time. My life had to go on."  
  
"I know a lot can change in seven months," said Alex, gently caressing Isabel's now brown hair. "Exhibit A to prove that. By the way, I like it...the hair. Though, you could die your hair purple, and I would still like it."  
  
"Alex, I don't know what you are expecting," said Isabel. "No, actually, I think I do know, but..."  
  
"Isabel, I know this is going to be difficult," said Alex. "I'm not looking for us to just pretend nothing happened. Hell, I don't even know how I'm going to get my life back! But I do know that I want you in that life. I want the chance we didn't have before because of Tess. I want us to begin again, and see where it leads us."  
  
"Alex, you're not hearing me!" said Isabel, turning to look pointedly at him. She wanted to turn away, and not say what she had to say to his face. She knew she had to tell him, and knew it had to be while looking into his eyes. She owed him that.  
  
"Seven months, Alex," said Isabel. "You died! And I mourned you! I cried for you! I even thought I was talking to your ghost sometimes, and this ghost even told me I had to live! I had to live for you! For ME! I had to go on! Alex, I...I met someone. I fell in love with someone. His name is Jesse. And a week ago, we...got engaged."  
  
Alex stared at her in silence, his face expressionless for several moments. He looked down at her hands, and touched her fingers. Isabel looked at her fingers, and realized what he was looking for.  
  
"I haven't told anyone else yet," said Isabel. "I'm not wearing the ring until I do. He...works for my Father, and...I don't know how he and Mom will take it. Not to mention Max and the others."  
  
He let go of her hands, and turned around. Slowly, he walked out of the room, and headed for the cabin door.  
  
"Alex, wait!" said Isabel. "We have to talk about this!"  
  
Before she could say more, Alex took off out of the door to the cabin. Isabel ran up to the door, and saw walking at a fast pace towards a nearby rocky outcropping. She considered running after him, but decided to let him be for a while.   
  
Liz and Ava came up to her. "Hey, where did Alex go?" asked Liz.  
  
"He...left," said Isabel. "Ran to that outcropping." She let out a sob, and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I had to tell him."  
  
End of Chapter Three. Chapter Four coming soon.  
  
Well, Isabel knows Alex is alive, and Alex knows she's engaged to another man. For those who thought Jesse wasn't in the picture-think again. Plenty of emotional drama to follow, folks, so don't miss the next installment to find out what happens next. In the meantime, please do provide feedback by posting a review. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

*******************************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Alex sat on one of the rocks overlooking a small canyon that ran parallel to the mining camp. It was about a half a mile away from the cabin, and gave him a perfect view of the desert around him. But the view was not what was on his mind has he sat out there for several hours, thinking about what Isabel had told him.  
  
As the sun started to set, Alex heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He thought at first that it might be Liz, or even Ava, coming out to check on him. But somehow, he knew it would be Isabel.  
  
"Alex," said Isabel's voice from behind him.  
  
He was right.  
  
"We need to talk about this," said Isabel.  
  
Alex stood up from the rock, turned around, and looked at her. Isabel could tell that he had been crying, but didn't say anything about it for fear of hurting Alex's pride. He looked at her with a gentle expression, and even smiled a little at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Isabel. "I know you must be angry and hurt..."  
  
"Isabel," said Alex. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I was dead, or at least you thought I was. You had every right to seek out happiness, to find someone to be with. How could I be angry with you for that?"  
  
"But I know it hurt you," said Isabel. "I'm right about that."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "It did. But that wasn't your fault either. I presumed way too much. I didn't even think about the fact that your life...everyone's life has progressed forward. I'm the one stuck in the past, seven months in the past to be exact. I was hurt because my unwarranted hopes were..."  
  
"Alex, your hopes weren't unwarranted," said Isabel. "Its perfectly natural for you to want your life back. And I promise you, I will do anything I have to in order for you to reclaim your life in Roswell."  
  
"And us," said Alex. "What about that? Of course, I may be presumming too much again. I mean, I...we never really officially became..."  
  
"But we were going there," said Isabel. "We would have probably been there if this hadn't happened."  
  
Alex turned around, and stared back at the desert beyond the rocks. "Life sucks sometimes," said Alex. "Opportunities are stripped away from us, and we seem powerless to prevent it."  
  
"I know," said Isabel. "I felt that way when you died. Like...the greatest opportunity for happiness that I had encountered was gone forever, taken from me."  
  
"Other opportunities come along, though," said Alex, turning back to look at Isabel. "Your...fiancee. What's his name?"  
  
"Jesse," said Isabel.   
  
"How old is this guy?" asked Alex. "If he's works in your Dad's firm..."  
  
"Twenty-six," said Isabel.  
  
"Your parents are going to have a cow," said Alex, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No one knows," said Isabel. "Except you, and now Liz and Ava. I told them why you ran off. Liz encouraged me to follow you out here to talk."  
  
"Does he know your secret?" asked Alex.  
  
"No," said Isabel. "I don't know if I'm going to tell him or not, though."  
  
Alex let out another chuckle.  
  
"What?" asked Isabel.  
  
"It just seems so funny," said Alex. "Me, talking with you, nonchalantly, about the fact you are engaged to another man. Its...kind of....hard to maintain the control to do it."  
  
"Control?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Over my feelings," said Alex.   
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me how you are feeling, what you are feeling."  
  
Alex turned around once again. He just stood silently, looking out at the desert as the sun continued to recede lower into the horizon. Isabel came up behind him, and placed a hand on his cheek. She gently nudged his head to look at her, causing the rest of his body to follow suit.   
  
"Talk to me," said Isabel.  
  
He left out a deep breath. "I know this is where I am supposed to be gracious, to be...chilvarous, and bow out. Let you marry your fiancee, get on with your new life that I can't be a part of anymore in the way I could have before. My head tells me to do that."  
  
"But what about your heart?" asked Isabel.  
  
"My heart," said Alex. "Its telling me to fight for you with everything I have. To win you over to me, to get you to dump this Jesse guy and come back to me. To tell you that no one can love you as much as I do. But I don't even know if I have the right to put up a fight for you!"  
  
"This is not exactly a situation covered on Oprah, I'll grant you," said Isabel, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Dead lover returns to life."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "But, I guess the answer lies with you, Isabel. I know this is hard on you. But...its your choice, Isabel. You're going to have to choose between me and Jesse."  
  
"Oh,God, Alex," said Isabel. "This is so mind bogginly difficult for me."  
  
"Isabel, one thing," said Alex. "Don't choose me if its just to placate my feelings, or because you feel like you owe me something. Choose the person who you love and want to be with, who you feel you could make a life with."  
  
Alex wiped a tear away from Isabel's cheek with his thumb. "I am so sorry, Isabel. That I've brought this kind of complication, this quandrum, into your life."  
  
"Don't say that!" said Isabel. "You make it sound like you are apologizing for being alive."  
  
"I'm not, its just.....Isabel, please, just think about it," said Alex. "Meanwhile, we had better get back."  
  
They walked back to the cabin together, completely silent during the trip. When they got there, Liz said that she and Ava had arranged a meal for them. Isabel said she wasn't hungry, and chose to sit outside the cabin on a chair. Alex went inside to get something to eat.  
  
After a little while, Ava came out of the cabin. She walked over to Isabel, and sat on the ground beside her.  
  
"So," said Ava. "Two guys to choose from. Some girls have all the luck."  
  
"Hmmph," said Isabel. "This is far from luck. Having to choose between them....its just so....I don't know what it is."  
  
"Look, Isabel," said Ava. "I know this may seem like I'm buttin into someone else's mess, but I've kind of developed a sort of proprietary interest in Alex. Nothin romantic, or anything. I mean, he's a nice guy, but not my type. But, healing someone, helping them reconstruct their mind after its been turned to mush. It gives you a sort of...protective instinct over them. Look, girl, he could have either died, or never woken up because his mind was too lost to find its way back to reality. I was able to reach him, but I couldn't pull him back on my own. I needed his help, his concentration. I needed him to focus on one thing as his center, his point of reference. This one thing would give him the strength, the motivation to fight his way back to reality. He chose you as his center. His memories of you. His love for you."  
  
Isabel looked at her. "He mentioned something about that," she said.   
  
"Girl, if you ask me, you have got to be pretty lucky to have someone love you that much," said Ava. "I mean, I loved my Zahn, but your Alex...his soul is in love with you. If you ask me, aint nobody going to love you more, or love you better, than Alex. Now, you just got to decide who you love."  
  
Ava got up, and went back into the cabin. Isabel remained in the chair, sifting through her thoughts and feelings.  
  
End of Chapter Four. Chapter Five coming soon.  
  
Let me first say thank you for the feedback I have received so far. I recognize a couple of your names as those people who reviewed the last story again. I am glad that this story is being enjoyed so far as much as "We Belong Together" was. At this point in our story, Isabel has some soul searching to do, and the rest of the gang have to find out that Alex is alive. To see what happens next, don't miss the next installment. In the meantime, please do keep that feedback coming by posting reviews. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

********************************  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
"So now Isabel is gone, too!" said Max, with frustration. He was sitting in Michael's apartment with Michael, Kyle, and Maria, after having arrived from L.A. The others briefed him on what Isabel had said over the phone.  
  
"Both Isabel and Liz take off to parts unknown within a 24 hour period," said Kyle. "And apparently, of their own free will."  
  
"Its weird," said Maria. "Why would Liz come and get Isabel and tell her about where she has been, when she won't even tell me or Max?"  
  
"All Isabel said was that Liz was taking her to see someone," said Michael. "And that it had to be her alone."  
  
"And Liz seemed to indicate there was no danger?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah," said Michael. "Though, Liz could be under someone's manipulation. Its been known to happen."  
  
"Don't remind me," said Kyle.  
  
Maria's cell phone rang at that moment. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello," she said. "No, Mr. Parker, I still haven't heard anything from Liz. But, really, I think she just needed some time to herself. No, Max is not with her. He's here in Michael's apartment with me, Michael, and Kyle. Yes, if I see her, I will tell her to get home. Yes, sir. Goodbye."  
  
She hung up the phone. "He's pissed," Maria added, as she put the phone in her pocket.   
  
"So am I," said Max. "I can't believe Liz and Isabel would do this to us! They've got to know we're worried about them."  
  
Maria's cell phone rang again. "Ugh, what now?" she asked, answering the phone. "Hello. LIZ! My God, where ARE YOU?! Look, Max is here, and...alright, we'll be there. Fine. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone once again.  
  
"Kyle, you know where that abandoned mining camp is?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yeah, its on a dirt road off of Putnam, just past the junction with 285," said Kyle. "Why?"  
  
"Liz and Isabel are there," said Maria. "Liz said we need to come out there, that they have someone there who we are going to want to see."  
  
"Who?" asked Michael.  
  
"She didn't say," said Maria.  
  
"Come on," said Max.  
  
**  
  
They arrived at the mining camp, and just like Liz and Isabel, were shocked and overjoyed to see Alex alive. Michael just stood there with a dumb look on his face. Maria grabbed him, cried in his arms, and made him hold her for a half hour before letting her go. Kyle even gave him a hug, as did Max. They sat down and talked about how Alex came to be alive, and Ava's role in it. Now, they were turning to other important topics of discussion.  
  
"Now we just have to figure out an explanation for Alex's return from the dead," said Max.  
  
"Pretty tall order, even for us," said Liz.  
  
"Whatever solution it is, it has to be one that doesn't expose you guys," said Alex. "I won't put you at risk."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't see how that's going to be possible," said Michael.  
  
"We have to MAKE it possible," said Maria. "Alex has every right to get his life back, in every way!"  
  
Isabel winced a little bit, thinking about her conundrum with Alex and Jesse.  
  
"Look, I know you guys have a lot to think about," said Ava. "But, I wonder if you could put that little question on hold for a while. There is somethin else we need to talk about, now that you're all here and I know I can trust you."  
  
"Right," said Alex. "You have never told us what you expect in exchange for helping me. You said there was some help you needed."  
  
"Yeah," said Ava. "It has to do with Rath and Val."  
  
"Rath and Val?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Mine and Isabel's doubles from New York," said Michael.  
  
"What about them?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, you see I went back to New York," said Ava. "About five months after I left Roswell. I know I shouldn't have gone, but...New York was the only home I know. I lived my whole life there before Rath and Val took me here. Anyhow, I went back to my old crib. There was something there that belonged to Zahn I wanted to get, so I could have it to remember him by. I thought I got lucky because Rath and Val weren't there when I went. But as I started to jet out of there, they showed up and found me. They tried to kill me, but I escaped."  
  
"Why did they try and kill you?" asked Maria.  
  
"They think I was the one who tipped off Max that they might try and kill him if he didn't play their game," said Ava. "Anyhow, I took off, stole a car. I didn't know where else to go, so I came back here. I thought maybe you guys could help me, but then I stumble up on Alex here getting mind warped by my twin, and I got caught up in that."  
  
"I wonder why Rath and Val haven't shown up in Roswell before now," said Isabel. "I mean, if they are pissed enough with Ava to want to kill her, imagine how mad they are at Max. They already tried to kill him once in New York."  
  
"Look, they are going to come eventually, with me in town or not," said Ava. "I know Rath. He don't give up a grudge easy. I figured we could join forces or somethin, but when I found Tess trying to kill Alex, I just didn't know who to trust in town. That was one of the reasons why I healed him, so he could tell me who all could be trusted."  
  
"And so we would owe you something," said Michael.  
  
"Damned right," said Ava. "I'm no dummy."  
  
"I still don't see why they haven't showed up yet," said Liz.   
  
"As far as we know they haven't shown up," said Max. "Remember when Val and Rath impersonated Isabel and Michael. They don't necessarily have to look like they stand out."  
  
"He's got a point," said Michael. "They may have been going around town at different times, impersonating us."  
  
"I don't think so," said Ava. "Like I said before, I know Rath. He aint that patient. Somethin else must be holdin him up. Or maybe they aint figured out I came here."  
  
"Well, for whatever reason they haven't come yet, most likely they will," said Max. "And Ava is right about one thing-we stand a better chance against them if she is teamed up with us."  
  
***  
  
He sat in the car and waited while she was in the house. Impatient, he slammed his fist on the steering wheel, as if he could will her to be quicker about what she's doing. Finally, he heard her approach his car. When he turned to look at her, he had to do a double-take.  
  
"Yo, what the frick did you do to your hair?!" said Rath. "You go in blonde, come out brown!"  
  
"Chill, I caught a glimpse of a recent picture of the Princess while I was in the house," said Val. "Lucky it was before daddy and mommy dearest saw me. I changed it real quick."  
  
She got in the car. Both Val and Rath had changed themselves to look like their doubles that lived in Roswell when they came into town that afternoon.  
  
"So, any luck with your double's little squeeze?" asked Val.  
  
"She wasn't home," said Rath. "Her Mom thought she was out with me, well, the other me. I was quick with the answer, though, tellin her that I mixed up where we were supposed to meet up. She's a ditz! Bought it totally!"  
  
"Yeah, well, get this," said Val. "Looks like King Max aint livin with the Cleavers anymore. He's bunkin with your double in his crib. I looked through Princess' address book, got the address. Maybe we should go check it out."  
  
"Too risky," said Rath. "I might run into my double there."  
  
"I'll go in first, check out the place, and if he sees me, I'll just play the Princess," said Val. "With the right hair color this time. Dude, I don't know what she's thinkin going with this hairdo. She looks like that chick from Star Wars."  
  
"Yeah," said Rath. "But with bigger tits, baby!"  
  
He grabbed one of her breasts, but she slapped his hand away. "Later, stud. Let's get movin. He wants us to report back by morning."  
  
They went to Michael's apartment. Val checked it out, and came back to the car.  
  
"No Michael," said Val, as she got in. "But, get this. Your double is workin as a rent-a-cop!"  
  
"No FRIGGIN WAY!" said Rath, laughing hysterically. "DUDE, WHAT A LOOSER!!"  
  
"Anyhow, I guess we check that diner they're at a lot," said Val. "The alien café, I think its called."  
  
They went to the Crashdown, and peaked in the front window. Finding none of the people they were looking for there, they decided to go in and ask around. Pretending to be Michael and Isabel, they sat at the counter and ordered food. A few minutes later, an irate man came out of the back room that they did not recognize, and headed straight for them.  
  
"Michael!" said the man. "Have you heard from Liz yet?!"  
  
"Um, no...sir," said Rath. "Nothin."  
  
"Damned, where could she be?!" asked the man. "Look, Michael, if you see her, you tell her that her Father is going to drag her to boarding school himself is she doesn't get home, pronto!"  
  
"Will do, sir," said Rath.  
  
The man went back into the kitchen, and Rath and Val looked at each other.  
  
"Max's squeeze is missing," said Val. "That must have been her Father."  
  
"That explains where the others are," said Rath. "Out lookin for her."  
  
"Looks like we have to go back to him and tell him they aint around," said Val.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have waited!" said Rath. "We should have hit this berg months ago. That's what we get for listening to that little weasel!"  
  
"Baby, you know why," said Val. "He is our ticket to getting home. But we've got to find our doubles, first. They tell us where the granolith is, the three of us jet."  
  
"Yeah, after we deal with Ava, King Max, and his whole friggin posse," said Rath.  
  
"Come one," said Val. "I've got another idea we could try."  
  
End of Chapter Five. Chapter Six coming soon.  
  
Things are heating up now. Plenty more A/I stuff, and action, coming in the next chapter, so don't miss it. In the meantime, please do provide feedback for this chapter by posting a review. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Note: The character I have been referring to as Val in previous installments is supposed   
  
to be Lonnie. For some reason, I thought she was called Val (short for Valandra), but I   
  
went to www.crashdown.com, and read the transcript of the episode "Meet the Dupes".   
  
That's where I found she was called Lonnie, and I remember that she was now. My   
  
explanation for this mess up is that I haven't seen the episode since it last aired in May,   
  
and I don't have it on tape. My memory was wrong, and I apologize for the resulting   
  
confusion.  
  
*******************************  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
Max, Michael, Maria, Liz, and Kyle, returned to town the next evening, leaving Isabel,   
  
Ava, and Alex, out at the mining cabin. It was decided that most of the group would   
  
return to town for now and be on the lookout for Rath and Lonnie. Alex and Ava had to   
  
stay at the cabin to keep from being seen. Isabel, Max, and Michael, were each going to   
  
rotate times of staying at the cabin with them, to provide for extra assistance just in case   
  
Rath and Lonnie found out where they were hiding. Isabel volunteered to take the first   
  
watch.  
  
Alex lay on a cot in the front room of the cabin, allowing Ava to sleep in the bed he had   
  
been unconscious on for months. He just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, unable to   
  
sleep. Isabel was outside, sitting on a chair in front of the cabin, having gone out there   
  
nearly two hours before. He was trying to giver her space, but decided that he would just   
  
go outside and keep her company.  
  
Isabel looked up at Alex as he came out of the front door, closing it quietly behind him so   
  
as not to wake up Ava. "Couldn't sleep either, huh," said Isabel.  
  
"Well, since I was unconscious for seven months, I think I've got some sleep time to   
  
spare," he said.  
  
Isabel shivered a little bit, so Alex took off the blanket he had wrapped around him and   
  
wrapped it over Isabel. "I have a coat, Alex, I'm okay," she said.  
  
"Now, now, don't play tough with me," said Alex. "Its freezing out here."  
  
"Aren't you cold?" asked Isabel.  
  
"A little," said Alex. "But remember, I went to 'Sweden', where I got used to cold   
  
weather."  
  
"I'll say this for Tess, she was thorough," said Isabel. "God, she had me so fooled."  
  
"Izzy, she had everyone fooled," said Alex.  
  
Isabel looked pointedly at him. "I haven't heard anyone call me that in a while," said   
  
Isabel. "Of course, you were the only one who really called me Izzy. Max did,   
  
sometimes, but when he says it, he just says it….differently, somehow."  
  
"Speaking of Tess," said Alex. "Just out of curiosity, how DID she end up pregnant with   
  
Max's child?"  
  
Isabel smiled at him. "Do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you, Alex?"   
  
she asked.  
  
"I know how they DID IT," said Alex, with a chuckle. "I mean…I know Tess and Max   
  
kissed at prom, but I didn't think it would go that far that soon. I mean, he and Liz, when   
  
they were together, never even…"  
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't really around much for the specifics," said Isabel. "I knew they had   
  
gotten close, but I really wasn't seeing Max at that time. He kind of pushed me away   
  
from him. Everyone, for that matter. Liz was hell bent on finding your killer, and he was   
  
hell bent on holding onto the belief you weren't murdered."  
  
"What about you?" asked Alex. "What did Max do to push you away?"  
  
"He and I had a disagreement about my future," said Isabel. "I was considering going   
  
away to college. I just…I had to get out of this town. I needed a change. But Max   
  
ordered me not to go. I was going to apply to a University in San Francisco anyway, but   
  
then Max threatened to tell my parents I was on drugs or something, to keep me from…"  
  
"I can't believe he threatened you!" said Alex. "How could he…"  
  
"I'm convinced now it was more Tess' influence than anything else," said Isabel. "She   
  
found him weakened after you died, and used it as an opportunity to wrap him around her   
  
little finger."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Alex. "So, you ultimately decided to go to college locally."  
  
"Yes," she said. "When I thought I was going to have to leave for Antar with Max,   
  
Michael, and Tess, I finally realized that the only home I know is Roswell. My Mom and   
  
Dad are here. My family is here. I just didn't want to go after that."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Alex. "I miss home, myself."  
  
Isabel got up from her chair and put her arms around Alex. "We'll figure out a way for   
  
you to go home again," she said. "I promise you that."  
  
"I wonder if I really can go home again," said Alex. "I mean, everything…everyone has   
  
changed, gone on with their lives. Do I even still have a place in what I know as home?"  
  
"Yes, Alex, you do," said Isabel. "You always will."  
  
They looked at each other silently, Isabel's arms still around Alex. He reached up and   
  
wrapped his arms around her as well. The two of them continued to stand there, arms   
  
around each other, eyes locked on one another, searching for an answer to the unspoken   
  
question that stood between them. Could they really go back?  
  
Isabel's cell phone rang. The sound brought her thoughts back to reality, and she gently   
  
withdrew from Alex's embrace. Taking out the cell phone from her pocket, she answered   
  
it with a quiet "hello."  
  
"Isabel," said a voice on the phone. "Its Jesse."  
  
"Oh….hi," said Isabel, turning away from Alex, as if it was somehow shameful for her to   
  
be talking to Jesse in front of him. "What's up?"  
  
"What's UP?" asked Jesse. "Isabel, we were supposed to have dinner. I waited for three   
  
hours…"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just," began Isabel. What should she tell him? "An old friend came to   
  
town, and it was…kind of unexpected. My friend really needs help right now. Its kind of   
  
hard to explain. Look, I am SO sorry."  
  
"Its okay," said Jesse. "I was worried about you, though. I saw Max in town this   
  
evening, so I know he's back. Does that mean you are going to tell him and your parents   
  
about us now?"  
  
"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" asked Isabel. "I know I sound like I'm giving you a   
  
brush off, but I just…I really need some time right now. And its late."  
  
"Okay," said Jesse. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Late lunch," said Isabel. "Two o'clock?"  
  
"Fine," said Jesse. "Goodnight. I love you."  
  
"Goodnight," Isabel replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Somehow I know who that was," said Alex.  
  
Isabel turned and looked at him. She had a look of guilt on her face, and didn't reply at   
  
first. Finally, she just went and sat back down in the chair.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex.  
  
"Not now, please," said Isabel. "I need time."  
  
Alex nodded his head. "I understand."  
  
Isabel's cell phone rang again. She reached into her pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Isabel," said Max's voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why," said Isabel.  
  
"You just sounded…weird, just now, when you answered the phone," said Max.  
  
"I'm fine," said Isabel. "Now, what's up?"  
  
"We think Rath and Lonnie might be in town," said Max. "Maria spoke to her Mom,   
  
who said Michael stopped by looking for her. But Michael was with us at the cabin when   
  
Mrs. Deluca said he stopped by."  
  
"It must have been Rath," said Isabel. "You think they were looking for us?"  
  
"They must have been," said Max. "We're going to ask around, see if anyone else saw   
  
Michael or you while we were all out at the cabin. They shouldn't know where you are,   
  
but keep your heads up anyway."  
  
"Will do," said Isabel.  
  
**  
  
Ava was walking down the streets of New York, taking in the scenery of the city she had   
  
grown up in. Even though she knew she was dreaming, it was still nice to go home   
  
again, even if was only in her dreams. As she walked down the street, she saw a familiar   
  
person walk towards her. She jumped and let out a little scream of joy, and ran into her   
  
lover's waiting arms.  
  
"Zahn!" she yelled, as her lover took her in his arms.  
  
"Hey, baby," said Zahn.   
  
"You're supposed to be dead," said Ava.  
  
"Don't let it get you down, baby," said Zahn. "I'm always alive in your mind."  
  
"I don't think so," said another voice.  
  
Ava turned and saw Lonnie walking towards her. "Bye, bye, bro," said Lonnie, as she   
  
threw her hand up towards the image of Zahn, and made him disappear.  
  
"Val!" said Ava. "What are you…"  
  
Val put her arm around Tess' shoulders. "We've got to talk, babe," said Lonnie. She led   
  
her down the street, and into a dark alley. Ava felt that something wasn't right here, and   
  
tried to break away.  
  
"Where you goin?!" said Lonnie. "I said we need to talk!"  
  
"What about?" asked Ava. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Not 'till you tell me where the other Royal Four are," said Lonnie. "And where you are.   
  
Where you been?"  
  
"Nowhere," said Ava. "And how should I know where our doubles are?"  
  
Lonnie chuckled. "Sweetie, I know better," said Lonnie, in a condescending manner. "I   
  
bet you ran straight to that hick town, to them, to get their help after Rath and I did a   
  
number on you in the city. Now, where are they?"  
  
A look of realization passed over Ava's face. She figured out what was going on.   
  
"You're dream walking me, aren't you?" asked Ava.  
  
"That's right," said Lonnie. "You aint safe anywhere, because wherever you go, I will   
  
still get in your mind. Now, you better tell me what I want to know, or I'll turn Freddy   
  
Krueger on you and let him slice and dice your mind."  
  
"Freddy Krueger," said Ava. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Just then, Ava felt something, some pull on her. She felt weak, too weak to stand.   
  
Collapsing to the ground, she clutched her head with her hands and screamed.  
  
"What's going on here?!" screamed Ava. "You…you can't…"  
  
"I can, baby," said Lonnie. "You see, I got some help from a friend. He's givin me a   
  
boost of dream power so I can look right into your mind, and see what I want to see.   
  
Your gonna give up the goods. Question is whether or not your brain is gonna be mush   
  
when we're done with you?"  
  
***  
  
Alex and Isabel both heard Ava scream inside of the cabin. They dashed in through the   
  
front door and ran into the backroom. When they got there, they found Ava unconscious   
  
on the bed. Alex bent down next to her and felt for her pulse.  
  
"She's alive," said Alex. "But I don't think she's just sleeping."  
  
"What the hell could have happened?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I don't know," said Alex. "But she needs help. We need Max."  
  
"I'll call him," said Isabel.  
  
End of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven coming soon.  
  
What's going to happen next? You'll have to be on the lookout for Chapter Seven to find   
  
out. In the meantime, feedback is always appreciated, so post a review if you would like   
  
to provide some. Thank you. 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

****************************  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
An hour later, everyone was standing around Ava's cot, staring down at her unconscious form. Max had already tried several times to heal her, but nothing happened.   
  
"There's nothing physically wrong with her," said Max. "At least, not that I can tell."  
  
"Then why the hell is she in a coma?" asked Alex.  
  
"Its something with her mind," said Max. "It has to be. Its like her mind is just....I don't know, not there. I felt it when I tried to link with her to heal her."  
  
"Okay, this is really creepy," said Maria. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Wait, I just had a thought," said Liz. She turned and looked at Isabel. "Could it have been Lonnie? Could she have somehow dreamwalked Ava, and did this to her?"  
  
"I don't see how," said Isabel. "When I dreamwalk someone, I can't put them into a coma. I can just poke around a bit in the subconscious."  
  
"Yeah, but Lonnie may have learned some ability you haven't," said Michael.   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I'm more convinced than ever now that Rath and Lonnie are going to come," said Max. "This is too much of a coincidence. We have to prepare for them to come, and at the same time, we have to look after Ava."  
  
"I'll do that," said Alex. "I owe her that. Its not like I can go into town anyway."  
  
"I'd stay with him," said Isabel. "But, there is something I have to take care of in town tomorrow. It can't wait."  
  
"Look, I think we should try and move both Ava and Alex to my place," said Michael. "It would be safer. If Lonnie did somehow get into Ava's mind and do this to her, she and Rath may know how to find this place."  
  
"They know where your apartment is, too," said Maria.  
  
"Yeah, but we could look after her and be closer together in town," said Max. "It's a good idea. We'll move her now, while its still dark."  
  
**  
  
The next day, Isabel walked into the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Jesse for lunch. She was still tired, after only having slept for four hours or so after the events of the previous night. Even those few hours were a restless sleep, as Isabel thought about her conundrum over Jesse and Alex. She always loved being on a date with Jesse, but this one seemed, weird, somehow, now that Alex was back.  
  
"Isabel," said Jesse, who got up from his chair at a table, and pulled out the chair across from him for Isabel. He leaned over and kissed her as she sat down. Joining her at the table, Jesse took her hand in his.  
  
"So, how's your friend?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Huh?" asked Isabel. "Oh, he's...fine. I'm really sorry about last night, but this person was a really good friend of mine in High School, I hadn't seen him in a long time, and he was really needing a friend last night."  
  
"Its okay," said Jesse. "Maybe I can't meet him sometime, get to know all about Isabel Evans-the High School Years."  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel, with a forced chuckle. "Maybe."  
  
"Look, Isabel," said Jesse, "I have been very patient about telling your family about us. Now that Max is back in town, I think its time. Don't you?"  
  
Isabel didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she wanted to stay engaged to Jesse because of Alex. What should she tell him?  
  
"Jesse, I really do appreciate your patience," said Isabel. "Its just....things have gotten a little...weird, right now. I can't really explain it, but now is not really a good time for me to..."  
  
"Isabel, you've been saying 'its not a good time' since we started dating," said Jesse. "That's not going to cut it anymore. We are going to be MARRIED, in a matter of weeks. You can't put this off anymore. And I am starting to think you are...ashamed, of being engaged to me..."  
  
"NO!" said Isabel. "Jesse, that's not true! I am not ashamed of my relationship with you!"  
  
"Then why is this such a big deal?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I just," said Isabel. "I mean, this has all happened so fast! I just graduated from High School a few months ago, I just turned nineteen, I just started college, and now I'm engaged to be married. Its just made my life so complicated, and I'm trying to balance all of those pieces, and others I can't even explain to you right now! I thought I was ready, but now I'm not sure."  
  
"What, ready to tell your parents, or ready to get married?" asked Jesse.  
  
Isabel was silent, not knowing how to reply to his question.  
  
"That's it, isn't it?" asked Jesse. "You're not sure."  
  
"Jesse, you did kind of make this a make it or break it condition of our relationship," said Isabel. "I'm starting to wonder if I am, if WE are, rushing things."  
  
"I thought you were all for going ahead with this!" said Jesse.  
  
"I was," said Isabel. "Or, maybe I wasn't. I just don't know, Jesse! I'm sorry, but that's the truth!"  
  
"Isabel, let me ask you this," said Jesse. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "I care for you, greatly."  
  
"Then why should we wait?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Because there are things going on here you don't know about," said Isabel. "Things I have to deal with on my own, before I step into marriage."  
  
" 'Step into marriage'", said Jesse. "You make it sound like you are stepping into a pile of dog poop."  
  
"You know that's not what I meant!" said Isabel. "Jesse, I am trying to be fair to you and to myself. I need to work through my doubts before I commit myself to you. You have been SO patient, and I hate to ask this, but I need you to be patient a little while longer."  
  
"Isabel..." began Jesse, in a huff.  
  
"Don't you think I'm worth waiting a little longer for?" asked Isabel.  
  
Jesse was silent, before exhaling loudly. "Touché," he said. "Alright, I'll wait. But please don't take too long with this."  
  
"Thank you, Jesse," said Isabel. "For being so understanding."  
  
"Only because I love you," said Jesse.  
  
**  
  
Alex was pacing back and forth across the floor of Michael's apartment. Michael sat on his couch, trying to watch TV, but was distracted by Alex's pacing.  
  
"Man, could you STOP THAT!" said Michael. "I mean, I know you're worried about Ava, but..."  
  
"I owe her my life, Michael," said Alex. "I can't help but think this is partly my fault."  
  
"That's bull, and you know it," said Michael.  
  
He kept on pacing, mumbling, "got, what is she and this guy doing."  
  
"What was that?" asked Michael.  
  
"Nothing, just...another thing, on my mind," said Alex. "Look, have you heard from Isabel?"  
  
"No," said Michael. "But she said there was something she needed to take care of, so I assume that's what she's doing. I'm not her secretary."  
  
Liz came out of the bedroom where Ava's unconscious form was now ensconced. "Still no change," she said.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do for her," said Alex.  
  
"Do you think Isabel could dreamwalk her, try and get in there and fix whatever is wrong?" asked Liz.  
  
"I don't know," said Michael.   
  
"It might be dangerous," said Alex. "I don't want to see her put at risk."  
  
"We could still discuss it with her," said Liz.  
  
"I'll call her," said Michael.  
  
"Good," said Alex, for reasons of his own.  
  
"I thought you weren't thrilled about this idea?" asked Liz.  
  
"I'm not," said Alex. "But...never mind."  
  
"Her cell phone is off," said Michael, hanging up his phone. "I'll go out and try and find her. You two stay here."  
  
***  
  
Isabel walked down the main street of Roswell, heading towards her car to drive to the Crashdown in order to meet up with Max, Kyle, and Maria. Now that Jesse was temporarily placated, she could have breathing space to both deal with the impending threat posed by Rath and Lonnie, and her conflicted emotions over Jesse and Alex.   
  
"Hey, Isabel," said a familiar voice behind her.  
  
She turned and saw Michael come up to her. "Michael," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you," said Michael. "Something's come up. I need you to come with me. We're going to meet Max and the others."  
  
"Why didn't you just call me?" asked Isabel. "Oh, wait, I turned my cell phone off. Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Come on," said Michael. "No time to waist."  
  
They got to Isabel's car, and Rath stepped in front of the driver's side door. "Hey, better let me drive," said Michael.  
  
"Why, so you can have a chance to drive my new car?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Call me an opportunist," said Michael. "Actually, Max gave me directions to the meeting place. It's a new one Kyle came up with, just in case Lonnie did probe Ava's mind, and get information from her."  
  
"Alright," said Isabel, tossing him the keys. "But you scratch the paint on my car, I'll scratch your eyes out."  
  
Michael got behind the wheel, while Isabel climbed into the passenger's side. He drove her out of town, and down a dirt road that branched off of the main highway.  
  
"This is the way to the mining cabin," said Isabel. "This isn't new."  
  
"There's another place, not far from it," said Michael. "Even more secluded, if you can believe that."  
  
He stopped the car at a spot on the road near a rocky outcropping. "Come on, we have to go on foot from here," said Michael. "There's a cave up there."  
  
"Oh, wonderful," said Isabel, sarcastically. "Dark, dank caves. My favorite."  
  
The two of them walked towards the rocky outcropping. When they got there, Michael led Isabel as they skirted around the outcropping to the other side. Then, they climbed up the face of the rocks to a cave opening.  
  
"Its an old mine shaft," said Isabel.  
  
"Right on, girl," said Michael.  
  
"Right on girl?" asked Isabel. "Since when do you call me 'girl'?"  
  
"Since now, baby," said Michael.   
  
But when he turned to look at her, his facial features had changed. Isabel was no longer looking at Michael Guerin, but a similar face that she knew was not Michael's.  
  
"April fools," said Rath, with a smirk.  
  
"You!" said Isabel. "How did you...."  
  
"Baby, we've been watching you all day," said Rath. "I saw you have that little lover's spat with that Mexican suit, then waited for you to come out."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Why, you, Valandra," said a voice from the cave.  
  
Isabel turned and saw another familiar figure come out of the cave. Her eyes widened when she saw the person's face become clearly shown in the sunlight.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," said Nicholas. "You've fallen quite nicely into our little trap."  
  
End of Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight coming soon.  
  
So, a little revelation at the end there as to who is helping Rath and Lonnie. Look's like Isabel is in trouble. What's going to happen next? Look for the next installment to find out. In the meantime, please do provide feedback by posting a review. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

********************************  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Michael went to the Crashdown, knowing that Isabel was going to meet Max, Maria, and Kyle, there in a little while. When he got there, he found them still waiting for Isabel.  
  
"Isabel's still a no show?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah," said Max. "And she should have been here by now."  
  
"Well, when she gets here, I've got an idea to throw at her," said Michael.  
  
"Talking about me?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
They turned and saw Isabel walk up to them. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"You're late," said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, we were kind of worried," said Maria.  
  
"Sorry," said Isabel. "Something came up. How's things?"  
  
"Ava is still unconscious," said Michael. "But I had an idea. Isabel, do you think you could dreamwalk her, and see if you could find out what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Michael," said Isabel. "Dreamwalking someone who is sleeping is one thing, unconscious is another."  
  
"You did it with Max when he was drugged," said Michael. "You think you could try."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so," said Isabel. "Come on. Take me to her."  
  
"We'll all go," said Max.  
  
"Cool," said Isabel.  
  
**  
  
When they got to Michael's apartment, Isabel walked into the bedroom. She found Alex and Liz sitting in chairs looking after Ava, who was still lying unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex, getting up from his chair. "Michael asked you?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "And I said I would try."  
  
"I'm going to see the others," said Liz.  
  
"I'll stay," said Alex.  
  
"You can go join the others, Alex," said Isabel.  
  
Alex put his hand on Isabel's shoulder, and gently squeezed it. "I'm staying with you," he said.  
  
Isabel looked at him and smiled. "Your so sweet," she said.  
  
"You never did say how things went with Jesse," said Alex.  
  
"Jesse?" asked Isabel. "Oh, him. Sorry, I'm distracted by...the thought of dreamwalking Ava. It went okay. We'll talk about it later."  
  
"Nervous?" asked Alex.  
  
"No," said Isabel. "Well, maybe a little."  
  
"Don't worry," said Alex. "I'll be right here."  
  
He leaned forward and gently kissed Isabel on the cheek. She smiled, and kissed him back on the lips. When she did, Alex slowly pulled away from her. He backed up, and looked at her with a strange expression.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Isabel.  
  
Alex stared at her, his expression unreadable. He didn't move, didn't speak, and his breath seemed to slow. Though his exterior was absolutely still, his mind was racing, as he processed the information his brain was receiving from his emotions. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You're not Isabel," said Alex. "I know Isabel's kiss. I...felt it, just now. The flashes I got. You're not Isabel."  
  
Isabel's expression changed from shock, to a sarcastic smirk. "You're not as dumb as you look, Gomer," she said. "Too bad you won't live long enough to profit from your discovery.  
  
"Think again, Lonnie," said Michael.  
  
Lonnie turned, and saw Michael standing in the doorway. Max and the others came up behind him.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Lonnie, who now changed herself back to her real look.  
  
"I'm suspicious by nature," said Michael. "With our doubles running around, and Isabel delayed in getting to the Crashdown without a satisfactory explanation. I decided to keep an eye on you. Looks like my suspicions paid off."  
  
"Where is Isabel?" asked Max.  
  
Lonnie smiled. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" she said. "What makes you think she's still breathin?"  
  
"She'd better be still breathing," said Alex. "Because if she isn't, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
"Oooh, Gomer!" said Lonnie. "I'm shakin!"  
  
"You dreamwalked Ava, didn't you?" asked Liz. "You did something to her?"  
  
"With a little help, yeah," said Lonnie. "She aint wakin up, 'til I go back in and wake her. If her mind aint mush."  
  
"We'll make a deal with you," said Max. "You save Ava, we won't kill you."  
  
Lonnie chuckled. "You think your holding the cards because you got me in this room," she said. "Think again, baby. You see, my man Rath has your precious Isabel. He also knows that if I don't make it back to him by a certain time, he's gonna ice her. Get it?"  
  
"Where is she?" asked Alex.  
  
"For me to know, you to find out," said Lonnie.  
  
Alex grabbed Lonnie by her shirt. "TELL ME!" he yelled.  
  
Michael and Max grabbed Alex and pulled him off of Lonnie, as the latter chuckled at him.  
  
"So dramatic, Gomer," said Lonnie. "I didn't think you cared as much, considering she was meetin with another dude today."  
  
"What other dude?" asked Maria.  
  
"Later," said Alex. "Look, why are you here? Just to tell us that you have Isabel? To kill Ava?"  
  
"No," said Lonnie. "Actually, I'm here to help Ava."  
  
"Help her?" asked Kyle, in disbelief. "You mind rape her, now you want to help her? Your full of it!"  
  
"I did what I had to do," said Lonnie. "To find out what we needed to know from her, and to shut her up to keep her from warning you about us. But I grew up with her. She's pissed me off, but....I've got a soft spot in my heart for her. Besides, we need her. And you."  
  
"For what?" asked Max.  
  
"You'll see," said Lonnie. "Look, you want me to save her, or not?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then ultimately at Max. As always, he had to be the one to make a decision, and just like always, he hoped he was making the right one.  
  
"Go ahead," said Max. "But if she dies, you die!"  
  
Lonnie smirked, then looked at Ava. She put her hands on Ava's head, then collapsed unconscious, while her body was laying prone on tope of Ava. The others stood and watched for a long time. The minutes ticked by, as both Ava and Lonnie were unconscious. Finally, after twenty minutes went by, Lonnie and Ava woke up simultaneously.  
  
"What the," said Ava, as she found herself somewhere totally different than where she fell asleep last, and found Lonnie half lying on top of her.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty," said Lonnie.  
  
"You," said Ava. "You did...you were in my dream..."  
  
"I know," said Lonnie, caressing Ava's cheek. "I'm sorry, girl. I had to do it. You were shooting your mouth off, and I needed to know what you wouldn't tell me."  
  
Ava pushed Lonnie off of her, then jumped off of the bed and ran over to Max, Michael, Alex, Maria, Liz, and Kyle. Lonnie stood and looked at them.  
  
"So, you standin with them now, huh," said Lonnie.  
  
"Hell yeah," said Ava. "After what you have done, where the hell else would I stand?"  
  
"Look, you guys can hash this out later," said Michael. "Where is Isabel?"  
  
"Fine, here's the deal," said Lonnie. "Max, Michael, and Ava, all come with me. You don't, Isabel dies."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Max.  
  
"The Dairy Queen," said Lonnie, sarcastically. "What do you care? All you should care about is what happens to Isabel if you don't come."  
  
"I'd bet you and Rath want us dead," said Michael. "So, my guess is that you will kill Isabel whether we come or not."  
  
"Wrong," said Lonnie. "Your deaths are not required, your cooperation is. We want something from you. Rath, me, and a...friend, of ours. You come, you all got a chance to live. You don't come, Isabel is dead for sure."  
  
"What about the others?" asked Max.  
  
"We're not interested in your human cohorts," said Lonnie. "They are not a factor in the equation. Do you agree? Will you come?"  
  
Max and Michael looked at each other, and nodded. Then, Max looked at Ava. She also nodded at him. He then turned and looked at Lonnie. "We'll come with you."  
  
After putting off very vocal protests from Liz and Maria, Max, Michael, and Ava, all followed Lonnie out of the apartment. Max turned and looked at Alex and Kyle pointedly.  
  
"If we don't make it," said Max. "Take care of Liz and Maria."  
  
Alex and Kyle both nodded, then each shook Max's hand. As the aliens walked out, Ava turned and looked at Alex.   
  
"I learned something from Lonnie's dreamwalk of me," she whispered. "She and Rath aint alone in this. Nicholas is helping them."  
  
"What?" asked Alex. "How...."  
  
"No time," said Ava. "Hope we can talk again."  
  
Ava ran out to catch up with the others. Alex, Kyle, Liz, and Maria, were left to absorb Ava's revelation, and worry for their imperiled friends.  
  
End of Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine coming soon.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Busy week. Anyhow, I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always helpful. 


	9. CHAPTER NINE

******************************  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
Isabel was tied up and sitting on the cave floor where Rath and Nicholas were hiding out. She wore a tightly controlled expression on her face, but on the inside, she was terrified. Something about Nicholas terrified her from the time she found out about his connection to Valandra. The way he looked at her made Isabel feel like she was not in control, and that feeling frightened more than anything.  
  
Rath and Nicholas were having a conversation at the entrance to the cave, leaving Isabel alone with her thoughts. Her mind turned to the thought that she may not make it out of this. She tried to push it out of her mind, but it kept going back to the "what ifs" if her survival was not in the cards. The biggest what if in her mind was Alex Whitman, and how strongly she did feel about him. Fate had tossed her another chance at Alex, but picked the worst time to do it in more ways than one. She was engaged to Jesse, and now she was a prisoner of her worst enemy. Isabel considered what she would do if she did survive this, knowing now that her death might cheat her of another chance to be with Alex. She struggled with the question for a good while, but then began to realize she was asking herself the wrong question.   
  
"I've been thinking about Alex this whole time," thought Isabel. "Not...."  
  
"Well, Valandra," said Nicholas, who knelt down in front of her. "You look startled. I must have caught you while you were lost in thought. Or, maybe just having a blonde moment."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Isabel, in a cold tone.  
  
"You fool, I have what I want," said Nicholas. "At least, I will have everything I want and need soon now. You see, your double, Lonnie, is probably heading back from Roswell now. And I'm sure she has your brother, his cohort, and little Ava in tow."  
  
"What makes you think my brother will be fooled so easily?" asked Isabel.  
  
"You were," said Nicholas. "Besides, he doesn't need to be fooled for long. If Lonnie is exposed, she just has to explain the situation, which is that if they don't come with Lonnie, or if she doesn't return, well...you will end up dead. Now, your brother won't stand for that, will he?"  
  
"You're going to kill all of us anyway," said Isabel. "Better just me than all of us."  
  
"Oooh, so brave of you," said Nicholas. "And so untrue. None of you have to die, if you cooperate."  
  
"Cooperate...how?" asked Isabel.  
  
"You'll all find out," said Nicholas.   
  
"Yo, Nicholas," said Rath, running into the cave. "Lonnie's back with her package."  
  
"Showtime," said Nicholas.  
  
**  
  
"So Nicholas is the one who is pulling the strings," said Maria. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know," said Alex, looking at her, along with Liz and Kyle. "She didn't have time to say more."  
  
"Then this isn't just about some kind of revenge thing," said Kyle. "Something else is behind it. Nicholas and Rath and Lonnie want something."  
  
"Question is...what?" asked Liz.  
  
"What did Rath and Lonnie want before, when they came to Roswell?" asked Alex.  
  
"They wanted Max to come with them to New York, for that summit, so they could return to Antar," said Liz.  
  
"Chances are they still want to go home," said Alex.  
  
"Fat chance of that," said Maria. "Tess took off in the granolith, so..."  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Liz. "That's it! The granolith! Nicholas probably doesn't know its gone from this planet! He knows Max and the others know where it is, and so do Rath and Lonnie. They want the granolith!"  
  
"But the granolith is gone," said Kyle. "Max has nothing to give them."  
  
"Oh my God," said Alex. "If Max and Isabel and Michael don't have the granolith, then...Lonnie, Rath, and Nicholas, won't have any need of them."  
  
"They may also be pretty pissed at having done all this for nothing," said Kyle.  
  
"NO!" said Liz. "We can't think like that!"  
  
"We have to!" said Alex. "We have to do something!"  
  
"What?" asked Maria. "What can we do?"  
  
"Face it," said Kyle. "We would be outclassed by Nicholas alone, probably."  
  
"But they underestimate us," said Alex. "We weren't important, remember. That's how they see us. Maybe we can make that work to our advantage."  
  
"How?" asked Maria.  
  
"We pull our talents," said Alex. "We make them think we're trying to rescue our friends, but fail because we are pitiful, weak humans. Then, we get the drop on them."  
  
"To repeat Maria's question," said Kyle. "How?"  
  
"Let's think this through," said Liz.  
  
***  
  
"I'm telling you!" said Max. "We don't have the granolith! Tess took off with it!"  
  
"She was in league with your boss," said Michael. "Secretly! Nasedo set up the deal long before we were born."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Nicholas. "I would have been told. You are just trying to protect the granolith!"  
  
"Think about it," said Isabel. "Where is Tess, huh? If she hadn't taken the granolith, don't you think she would be here?"  
  
"He's got a point, dude," said Lonnie.  
  
"I don't," said Rath. "They're hidin it! They want it for themselves!"  
  
"Its hard to tell," said Nicholas. "They're story makes some sense, but there is no way to proove it."  
  
"We can show you where the granolith used to be," said Max.  
  
"You mean before you found another hidin place for it," said Rath.  
  
"This bickering is pointless," said Nicholas. "There is only one way to be sure. I will have to get the information from one of your minds. Of course, once I do...there's no guarantee how much of your minds will be left."  
  
"There's no need for that!" said Ava. "Just have Lonnie dreamwalk one of them again!"  
  
"Won't work," said Nicholas. "She and I were able to take you by surprise because you weren't expecting us. They would be. They could fix things with their own powers over their minds so Lonnie might be seeing what they want her to see only. No, it will have to be a mind drain. Only question is...who will it be?"  
  
End of Chapter Nine. Chapter Ten coming soon.  
  
So, who will it be? Max? Michael? Isabel? Will their human friends be able to save them? How will this affect Isabel's conundrum over Alex and Jesse? Find out by looking out for the next installments. In the meantime, please do provide feedback with a review of this story. I greatly appreciate the feedback I have received so far, and continued feedback is always welcomed. 


	10. CHAPTER TEN

********************************  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
"Me," said Max. "If you're going to go hurt someone, do it to me!"  
  
"NO!" said Isabel. "Drain me instead!"  
  
Nicholas laughed. "Well, what have we here?" he asked. "A mutual admiration and sacrificial society! Valandra, you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself for your half whit brother in your past life?"  
  
"New life," said Isabel. "New outlook."  
  
"Look, just leave them alone," said Michael. "Go into my mind! Hell, I'm the one that destroyed your collection of husks, remember?"  
  
"Yes," said Nicholas. "I do. VIVIDLY! But....Max is the leader. He would have been the one to plan any deception. I think..."  
  
"Shh," said Rath. "You here somethin?"  
  
Everyone got quiet. Faint footsteps could be heard coming towards the cave outside. The sound was that of someone trying to sneak up on the cave entrance, but failing at stealth due to lack of experience.  
  
"Rath, Lonnie," whispered Nicholas. "Against the wall." He then looked at Max, Isabel, and Michael. "You three...first person who makes a sound...DIES!"  
  
Nicholas stood right behind Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava, while Rath and Lonnie hid against the walls of the cave, using the shadows for cover. Two figures crept into the cave, but could not be seen by those inside due to the shadows. As they got closer, the shapes of two people, one tall, one short, could be made out as they stepped into the light.  
  
"Welcome to the party," said Nicholas. "Come forward, where we can see you."  
  
Alex and Liz stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "LIZ!" said Max, grabbing her and taking her into his arms. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Max, we had to come," said Liz.  
  
"Well, well," said Rath, coming out of the shadows with Lonnie from behind Alex and Liz. "If it isn't Max's little love bunny? Who's the tree trunk?"  
  
"That's Isabel's squeeze," said Lonnie. "Or, one of them."  
  
"Isabel," said Alex, coming over to Isabel, and pulling her into his embrace. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Isabel. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"How cute," said Nicholas. "Your human playmates where trying to rescue you."  
  
"No we weren't," said Alex. "We know we'd be no match for you. We came to try and save their lives, though."  
  
"Are you deliberately trying to be confusing, Gomer?" asked Lonnie.  
  
"They're lying to you," said Liz. "Tess didn't take off in the granolith. She just...took off, when Max dumped her for me."  
  
"LIZ!" yelled Max.  
  
"We have to tell them, Max!" said Alex. "Its not worth it! The granolith is not worth your lives!"  
  
"So the granolith is here," said Rath. "I knew it!"  
  
"You know where it is?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"Yes, and we'll take you there," said Liz.  
  
Max was about to protest, but Alex put his hand on his shoulder. "Max," said Alex. "We have no choice. Trust me. We have thought about this."  
  
Something in Alex's voice made Max hold his tongue. He looked at Isabel and Michael, and sighed. "He's right," said Max. "Enough of this charade. We'll take you to the granolith. Just...take it, go, and leave us alone."  
  
Nicholas smiled. "Its about time you wised up," he said. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Alex, Liz, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava, were ordered out of the cave, with Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie, escorting them from behind. As they walked, Liz whispered, "when I tell yell 'run', hold your breath, close your eyes, and run."  
  
Max, Isabel, Michael, and Ava, all made quiet noises to signal their understanding of the instructions. When they got outside, and were a few feet away from the cave, Liz yelled, "RUN!"  
  
Just as she did, several canisters fell among them, and exploded. Max, Michael, Isabel, Ava, Alex, and Liz, ran out of the smoke that spewed from the explosions, holding their breath and closing they're eyes. Even doing that, they began to tear up and cough from inhaling the gas that was coming out of the canisters. But they were not as bad off as Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie, who were caught by surprise in the attack. They were coughing and blinded by the gas, and could not stop they're prisoners from escaping.  
  
Max, Michael, Isabel, Ava, Liz, and Max, ran to Max's car, which the pod squad and Lonnie had driven in to get to the cave. They found a truck parked right behind it, and saw Kyle, Maria, and Jim Valenti, running towards it.  
  
"You guys okay!" yelled Jim.  
  
"Sheriff!" yelled Max, using the former title of their friend who lost his job protecting them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We got him here," said Maria, who ran up and grabbed Michael in a hug. "He helped us to get you away."  
  
"Seems aliens don't like tear gas either," said Kyle.  
  
"We've got to go," said Michael. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Isabel.  
  
"We'll go to the old mine, where we hid from Agent Pierce and the Special Unit," said Jim. "We'll be safe there for now."  
  
Kyle, Jim, Isabel, and Alex, jumped into the Valentis' truck, while Max, Michael, Maria, Liz, and Ava, jumped into Max's car. As they drove off across the desert, the rescued aliens were filled in by their human friends on how the rescue was planned. Kyle, Liz, Maria, and Alex, contacted Jim Valenti, and got his help in calling Sheriff Hanson to put out an APB on Max's car. It was seen heading down Route 90, where Kyle and Jim knew were caves large enough to be used to hide in. The humans went out to the caves, found Max's car, and set up the trap. Alex and Liz were the bait, while Jim, Kyle, and Maria, waited outside with tear gas canisters that Jim still had at his house from the time he was Sheriff.   
  
"I still can't believe you guys did it," said Isabel, as Alex cuddled her close to him in the seat of the Valentis' truck.  
  
"Guess we're not so weak and helpless after all, huh," said Alex.  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "There's so much I want to say to you. I thought a lot about you when I was in that cave."  
  
"Later," said Alex. "When this is over, we can talk."  
  
"Thank you, Alex," said Isabel. "For coming for me."  
  
Alex leaned down and kissed Isabel gently on the lips. "I love you," he said.  
  
**  
  
Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie, recovered quickly from the tear gas attack. They tried to catch their escaping prisoners, but they had already taken off in their vehicles.  
  
"Those bastards!" said Rath. "They tricked us! They're DEAD!"  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" asked Lonnie. "They know the area, we don't. They could be hidin anywhere."  
  
"But they're loved ones can't hide," said Nicholas. "They don't know to."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rath.  
  
"The town," said Nicholas. "We'll go to the town."  
  
"They wouldn't go back there," said Lonnie. "They know that's where we'd look for them."  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Nicholas. "Its their hometown. Everyone they know and care about is there. If we threaten that town, Max, Michael, Isabel, and their human compatriots will have to respond. They will come after us to save the town. Then, we'll get them, and get the truth from them about the granolith. Once and for ALL!!"  
  
End of Chapter Ten. Chapter Eleven coming soon.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Its been busy for me lately, and doesn't show any signs of letting up this week. I'll try to post another chapter this week, but if I don't, have no fear-the story will be continued. Just keep checking back. Thanks for continuing to read my story, and please do continue to provide feedback by posting reviews. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


End file.
